


Warmth

by kiyala



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abe loves Mihashi's fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hawberries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawberries/gifts).



"I want this," Abe murmurs, his fingers curled around Mihashi's. "Please, Ren." 

Mihashi swallows hard, gaze fixed on their joined hands, and nods once. His cheeks are already pink, but his fingertips are warm. Abe tightens his grip on Mihashi's fingers, just a little.

"Just like we talked about," he continues, just as quietly because he's learned, in their three years of high school and the months since then, that Mihashi responds best when he speaks softly, when he eliminates the chance for misunderstanding. If that means talking something through several times before actually doing it, then so be it. In situations like these, it's probably the best approach anyway. "Okay?"

A deep breath, then another nod. Mihashi meets his gaze this time. "Yeah." 

They're kneeling opposite each other on Mihashi's bed, with the house to themselves for the night. They already have their shirts off and their pants pulled down around their knees. Abe takes one of Mihashi's hands into each of his, bringing them to his lips. He kisses the knuckles of Mihashi's right hand first, thumb stroking over the calluses. He does the same to Mihashi's left hand, looking up as he pulls away. Mihashi is watching him with wonder, eyes wide and lips parted, and Abe loves him so fiercely that he whispers it then and there, pulling Mihashi closer by the hands to whisper it against his lips too, kissing them. Mihashi holds onto Abe's hands in return, kissing back. Mihashi takes another breath, then presses himself closer. 

"T-Takaya," he sighs, and as much as he's learned to take his time and stop stammering as he speaks, he always stumbles over Abe's given name when they're together like this. Mihashi pauses, his tongue darting across his lips before he looks up, holding Abe's gaze. "Takaya. I want this too." 

"Good," Abe nods, his hands going down to push his boxers down only to be beaten by Mihashi. 

He looks down, watching as Mihashi hooks his fingers into the waistband of Abe's boxers, pulling them down over his erection. Mihashi's hand hovers for a moment, as if unsure whether to stroke. Abe makes the decision for him, pressing into Mihashi's hand, sighing quietly as he feels Mihashi's fingers wrap around him. 

He makes no secret of the fact that he loves Mihashi's fingers. He thinks about them all the time, he loves the way they feel on him, and he's wanted them inside him for so long that he's filled with nervous anticipation just from being this close to getting exactly that. 

"Um," Mihashi says softly, pulling his hand away from Abe. "I need to take your pants off."

"Right," Abe breathes, getting to his feet. He holds his hand out for Mihashi. "You too." 

They undress themselves before settling back on the bed. Mihashi pulls his bottle of lube out of its hiding place, at the back of his bedside drawer. He places it on the bed between them, not quite meeting Abe's eyes. Abe waits, giving Mihashi the time to collect himself. His patience is rewarded when Mihashi picks the bottle up, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to the corner of Abe's mouth. 

"Just like you showed me?"

"Yeah," Abe nods, giving Mihashi a soft smile, settling onto his back. "That's exactly right." 

Abe has fingered himself before. He's let Mihashi watch, talked him through the entire thing, letting Mihashi know exactly how he likes it. Anything to make Mihashi feel a little more confident in himself and in what they're doing. This way, it isn't completely strange territory for him, and Abe watches carefully as Mihashi kneels over him. Mihashi looks nervous, but he doesn't look afraid. Abe nods to himself, satisfied, and spreads his legs so that Mihashi can settle between them.

"I'm…" Mihashi begins, then pauses to take a deep breath. He looks into Abe's eyes, holding his gaze while speaking. "I'm going to start with one finger, okay?"

Abe nods, putting a pillow under the small of his back, then another under his neck so he can watch. "Okay."

Mihashi drops his gaze to the bottle of lube in his hands. He uncaps the bottle, pouring a liberal amount into his hand, the way Abe showed him last time. His fingers shine with it, looking beautiful, and Abe feels his heartbeat quicken with anticipation. Mihashi nudges Abe's legs a little further apart.

"I'll just―touch you here," Mihashi mumbles, rubbing his index over Abe's entrance in gentle circles. His cheeks are pink, but his movements are sure. "Your skin is warm, Takaya."

"Yeah," Abe murmurs. His face feels warm too. He's sure his cheeks are just as pink as Mihashi's.

"One finger first," Mihashi whispers, as if to himself, but he looks up at Abe, waiting for him to nod before proceeding.

He's gentler than Abe is with himself. He presses just the tip of his finger into Abe, pulling back before pressing forward again. Abe takes a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut and desperately trying not to lose his composure at the mere fact that he has Mihashi's finger in him. His breath comes stuttering out of him as Mihashi slowly slides his finger deeper.

"It's good," he gasps out, before Mihashi can stop to ask. "Keep going."

Mihashi swallows hard and nods again. He doesn't thrust, the way Abe showed him before, but the steady slide back and forth is just as good. Abe can relax around Mihashi's finger, lips parting around a sigh as he does. The corners of Mihashi's lips twitch upward into a small smile.

"You like it?"

"Yeah," Abe replies, watching as Mihashi's smile grows even wider. He's gorgeous like this, and it's impossible for Abe not to smile in return. "You're doing really well, Ren. It feels good."

"I'm glad," Mihashi murmurs. "I'm really glad. I'm going to use two fingers now."

Abe spreads his legs a little wider, fingers curling into the bedsheets with anticipation. Mihashi's hesitating, and Abe realises that he hasn't nodded yet. He does now, not caring that he's a little too eager about it. He hears Mihashi breathe a sigh of relief, before there are two fingers sliding their way into him. Abe's enthusiasm seems to have put Mihashi at ease, though, because he's a little more confident this time. His fingers reach deeper, and Abe whispers further encouragement, head falling back against his pillow as he sucks in a deep breath. Mihashi thrusts his fingers gently, making Abe's breath hitch, his demand for more softened by a breathless _please_. The next thrust is a little bolder, and then the next. 

Every time Abe thinks that he's adjusted to just how wonderful Mihashi's fingers feel in him, he's surprised all over again. Mihashi scissors his fingers gently—the way he watched Abe do to himself—curls them, the pads of his fingers rubbing against Abe from the inside. Abe doesn't know if he can truly feel it, or if it's just his imagination, but he thinks of the rough calluses on Mihashi's fingers, touching him so deeply, so intimately, and he's moaning before he can even think to hold it back. 

"Takaya—"

"More," Abe breathes. "You're amazing, Ren."

Mihashi's cheeks flush a bright red but thankfully, he only picks up his pace. He curls his fingers again, studying Abe's face, like he's monitoring the reaction he gets. "Like this?" 

"Please," Abe gasps again, and he honestly doesn't think he's ever used the word this often in his life. He doesn't care. He doesn't even care that he's getting louder, letting out soft noises every time Mihashi's fingers move, his breath coming out faster, louder. 

"Should I touch you?" Mihashi asks, his free hand hovering a little hesitantly. 

"No." Abe reaches for the hand, interlocking their fingers. "I think… I can come just like this." 

"Oh," Mihashi breathes, his eyes going wide, lower lip catching between his teeth. "In that case, I'm going to make you come."

Abe grins, squeezing Mihashi's hand in his own. "Make me come, Ren."

Mihashi curls his fingers again, watching Abe closely, clearly searching for his prostate. Abe rubs his thumb across the back of Mihashi's hand, gripping it a little tighter. He can feel himself leaking onto his belly and he knows he's close already. It's probably going to take the slightest brush of Mihashi's fingers against his prostate. He bears down on Mihashi's fingers, eager for it. 

He still isn't prepared for how it feels, though, when Mihashi's fingers find what they're looking for, rubbing against it gently. His entire body jerks, his breath coming out in a choked moan. Mihashi does it again with a soft murmur of encouragement, dragging his fingers over it slower this time. Abe arches off the bed with a cry, coming all over his stomach. He's still gripping onto Mihashi's hand, fingers clenched tightly. He's quick to let go when he realises what he's doing, cautious not to hurt Mihashi's hands, even if his mind is too fuzzy to process anything else. 

"Takaya," Mihashi says gently, pulling his fingers out slowly, even as he squeezes Abe's hand with his other. "Was that okay?"

"Amazing," Abe breathes. He lifts his head, aware that his smile is a little too loose, a little too blissful, but unable to bring himself to care about it. "You're amazing, Ren. Come here."

"I—" Mihashi begins, as Abe pulls him closer. "My hand—" 

Abe loosens his grip for a moment. "Quick."

Mihashi nods, getting to his feet a little unsteadily. Abe lies back, catching his breath as he listens to Mihashi go into the bathroom, then the sound of the tap running. He wipes himself clean by the time Mihashi returns, sitting on the edge of the bed. He pulls Mihashi into his lap the moment he can reach, winding an arm around him and jerking him off in return. 

"Takaya," Mihashi gasps, both hands clutching at his shoulders. His fingers move up, curling into Abe's hair, and he buries his face into it, panting softly as he thrusts his hips forward. The sounds he makes are quieter, but they're constant, filling the air between them with his soft gasps, the whimpers he can't hold at the back of his throat, and Abe drinks them all in greedily, kissing along the column of Mihashi's throat. 

The tightening of Mihashi's fingers in Abe's hair serves as a warning that he's about to come. Abe strokes him through it, until Mihashi is sagging against him, his entire face red, shoulders heaving as he pants. Abe lets their combined weight tip them backwards, onto Mihashi's bed with their arms still around each other. He kisses Mihashi's forehead, his cheeks, the tip of his nose, then his lips. 

"I love your hands," Abe whispers, feeling his smile soften. "I love you."

"Love you," Mihashi replies, sounding content. He takes Abe's hand again, holding their joined hands to his chest. They need to clean up properly, but Abe isn't going anywhere when Mihashi looks so happy to just lie in each other's arms. "I want to do that again." 

"As much as you want," Abe promises, then kisses Mihashi's forehead again. "And if you don't ask, I'm going to ask you to do it. Okay? I really like it." 

"Okay," Mihashi smiles, resting their heads against each other. "I'm glad."


End file.
